1. Technical Field
The present patent relates to a redundancy circuit for a NAND flash memory device, and more particularly to, an address redundancy circuit using a repair cam circuit.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A general NAND flash memory device performs a repair operation according to fuse cutting. The fuse must be cut by using a laser. If coordinates, thickness and topology of the fuse are mistakenly calculated, the fuse is not normally cut. Accordingly, the repair operation is not effective.